Bloody Blossom
by Sakura-san 14
Summary: What if Sakura had met Tsunade before she went into the Academy? How would Sakura be different? Well, for starters she isn't 'in love' with Sasuke anymore. But her attitude is more like Sasuke- closed off, no emotion (mostly), and constantly training with her teacher and Hinata, her only friend. Sakura has a dead brother- how is he linked to the Akatsuki?- My first published story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! ALONG WITH PARTS OF THE PLOT! ~ Thank you ^w^ **

**This is my first publicized fanfiction, so please don't be mean okay? Because if you are, I'll go all Sakura Haruno on your ass! **

**Have a nice day **

_Flashbacks _

**_Inner Talking _**

Chapter 1

'Today's the day,' I thought, staring at my image in the mirror on the floor of my room. I looked the same as everyday with my long red white rimmed dress with two long slits up the sides to my thighs, a pair of black spandex shorts under it, and my dark blue ninja sandals on my feet. The dress had my family crest- the Haruno's- on the back. The crest itself is simple; it is a white thin circle with the middle cut out of it, making it seem like a big white sideways wedding ring basically.

Then there was my hair. It goes all the way down to the bottom of my back and is a rather bubbly pink. I have wanted to cut it for a while but I just can't bring myself to do it. I grab a hair tie and put it into a pony tail then braid it from there so it's out of my face and out of the way.

'Today I find out if all my hard work has paid off….today, I become a ninja.'

I walk to the place where I learned about everything I love- the ninja academy.

I still remember the first day here, I was 6 years old and I didn't have any friends.

_"__Hey! Look at her!" A boy around my age yelled. He was talking about me and I knew it, he was pointing at my forehead while he yelled and other kids gathered around me. There were three girls and two boys and they were all laughing at me, because of the size of my forehead. _

_I felt tears welling up in the corners of my eyes, and not knowing what else to do except sit there, I just looked at them laughing at me. I kept the tears at bay, hopping they wouldn't realize I was trying not to cry. _

_I had had enough after a few minutes, so I stood up and ran away, tears streaming down my face, back towards my house. I didn't make it very far before I ran into a woman with a rather ample chest and stumbled back. She looked down at me, in the middle of yelling, "WATCH IT!" and looked at me. _

_I must have looked rather pathetic with tears in my probably red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. I stumbled and bowed saying a quick 'Gomen' and I went to turn and head directly to my house when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and took a good hard look at the woman…and realized it was the great female Sannin! _

_"__Tsu-Tsunade-sama!" I said in surprise and bowed once more and said, "I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you sooner. I didn't mean to bump into you, I was just heading home. I am truly sorry I disrupted your walk around the village." I was still in a bowing position by the time I finished my little spiel. _

_I mean, this is Senju, Tsunade we are talking about! Every single scroll about medical ninjustu my mother and father have read to me has mentioned Tsunade every other line! She is who I want to grow up to be, nothing less will be accepted. _

**_'_****_SHANARO! WE'LL MAKE SURE THAT DREAM DOES COME TRUE PINKY!' _**_My inner Sakura yelled at me. _

_I smiled, standing up from my bow, and realized she was staring at me, me of all people._

_"__You know who I am?" She asked me, looking surprised that a 6 year old knew about her. _

_I smiled and said, "Of course I do! My okaa-san and otou-san always read me medical scrolls and you are in almost every single one! I want to grow up and be just like you- not afraid of other people, not afraid to stand up for yourself- it's my only goal right now! It helps that my ninja goal is to never give up, so maybe, I'll one day be like you." _

_She stood there, almost as if in disbelief, then she too smiled as came a little closer to me. I was unsure of what she was going to do, but she just ruffled my hair, looking down on me like I was a sister or family member, just like my brother does._

_I smiled then, remembering where I was going, looked at her and said, "Well I have to get going…my oka-san and otou-san need to know that I'm not going to school today…" _

_"__Why aren't you going to school? If you want to get stronger, you have to be taught and learn new jutsu and techniques!" She said to me. _

_I nodded and smiled and said, "I know that, but I can't go back if I'm being bullied all the time. I don't have one friend in the academy because I'm new to the village…I came about 2 years ago and I still haven't made any friends. But if I'm going to be a ninja, so bullying should be the least of my worries, right? Well, I have to head home, so I hope you enjoy your stay in Konoah Tsunde-sama." _

_I went to walk away when I felt her hand on my arm and she turned me to her. She said, "You're being bullied at the academy? That is unacceptable...come on, I'll straighten this out with the Hokage. He'll make sure you're not picked on." She walked me to the Hokage's office and stormed right in without even knocking! She was towing me along and brought me right in front of the Third Hokage himself- and she ran right up to him and gave him a big hug. _

_I stared at her, wondering what the hell she was doing, until she said, "Uncle, I need you to help me help this young girl here."_

_(A/N I know Tsunade and The Third are not related in the manga, buuuuuuuuut, I'm making it seem like they are because of their old teacher student bond…on with the fic!) _

_Tsunade walked back over to me and brought me right in front of the Hokage's desk, and I bowed my head and said, "Good morning, Hokage-sama." _

_"__Hello Haruno-san, what brings you to my office at this time of day? Do you not start the academy today?"_

_I shook my head about to reply when Tsunade-sama interrupted saying, "Sakura told me she was at the academy and some of the kids were bullying her. She said that she doesn't have a single friend, not since she's moved here…and I need you to help me fix that. You need to go to the academy and teach them a lesson on bullying. We don't want the next generation of ninjas to be bullies do we?" _

_Sarutobi looked up at her in shock and then looked to me. _

_"__Is this true?" He asked me, standing up from his seat and slowly walking around his desk. _

_"__Hai- Hokage-sama." I told him._

_He was silent for a few more moments before saying,"Looks like I'm giving a lesson today girls." _

_I smiled and said, "Arigato Hokage-sama! But if you don't want to you don't have to worry about it, they are just bullies after all…" _

_He shook his head and said, "Nonsense, anything for such a polite young girl of the Haruno clan." He smiled and walked away with me and Tsunade at his sides, back to the academy." _

_(End Flashback) _

It felt like such a long time ago now, but the memory was always fresh in my mind.

**_That's because it was a long time ago. _**

'Not really, only 6 years ago.'

**_True, but we should get going; you don't want to be late today do you? _**

'No, I guess we should get going.'

I walked down the hall to my family dining room/kitchen and saw my mom and dad sitting in their ninja gear like normal.

"Morning oka-san, otou-san, I guess you guys have another mission today?" I asked them, sitting in my chair and eating my dad's prepared breakfast of eggs and toast.

They looked at one another and nodded, then my mother said, "Your father and I have a very serious mission, an S-Class mission, but don't worry okay dear? We should be back in a few months okay? We already have someone to come and check on you every once in a while, so you won't always be alone."

"Just make sure you train with your new team sweetie," My father said.

I nodded and said, "Hai! While you are away I will stay safe and train. I got to go, love you both and do your best on the mission!" I gave them each a hug and ran out of my house putting my shuriken and kunai pouch on my hip.

I run all the way to the academy and- no surprise- I'm the first one here. I always manage to be the first person, then normally the brooding and emo Uchiha, Sasuke, and finally Hyuuga, Hinata-chan (my only best friend) would be the last one to enter for another 10 minutes. Then the rest of the class would come in clumps of 4 or 5, always talking or laughing about something.

I put my head in my hands and thought about what I would do while my parents were gone. Normally I would house with the Hyuuga's until they came home, but I didn't want to bother them if they weren't going to be back, in the least, a few months.

**_You could just brush it off and live alone until then, Saki. _**

'True, but if someone notices my parents absence they will wonder why I'm alone, especially Hinata-chan. I don't think there has been a single time since we have been friends that I haven't stayed at her house when mom and dad were gone.'

**_…_****_.We could make henges _**

'No! What if we get caught? Then what would we do? And if someone senses the chakra signature then were fucked.'

**_We could just use one of the low chakra ones when someone is stopping by or something. If someone is over we can brush it off and say they went out for drinks or that they would be back early in the morning. This could work Saki; we just can't tip anyone off on it- especially Shisou. _**

'Right, Tsunade-sama would freak if we were alone for that long…..Fine. We will go through with your idea then, but if we get caught I will kill you, slowly, for good measure.'

**_You can't kill me! I'm INSIDE of your conscience BAKA! _**

**_'_**WHERE THERE IS A WILL THERE IS A WAY!'

**_BITCH PLEASE, LETS BRING THIS OUTSIDE THEN! _**

**_'_**….You mean walk you outside? You're 'inside' of my conscience remember?' I smirked, knowing I had won this round.

**_GRRRRRR, IM DONE. SEE YOU WHEN YOU MEET YOUR TEAM AND NEW SENSEI _**

'Bye, bye' I smiled and giggled to myself, knowing she will either get too bored and come back or she will just come back when I call her back.

I had been so preoccupied that I hadn't realized that Hinata had gotten here and was sitting quietly sitting next to me, fiddling with her fingers.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan," I said to her and smiled at her and saw her blush spread across her cheeks when she had been noticed.

"O-ohayo, Sakura-chan," She stuttered slightly, smiling at me.

Ever since the Hokage had come to the classroom to address the bullying situation, Hinata has been glued to my side. She had been 'touched' by my story, as she put it. She also told me that I wasn't he only one who was being bullied- she was too, so we became instant friends, and I became her protector.

Over the past four years, I have been training with Tsunade-sama in everything from Taijutsu to Medical-ninjutsu. She put a chakra reducer in my chakra paths right now, so I can get stronger and so I can save my _true_ strength for when I take the Chunin Exams next year. Plus I have to wear weights that are adjustable- depending on the amount of chakra you put in depends on the weight.

Tsunade-sama has been very impressed with my chakra control over the years. She told me that I have the best chakra control next to her, and she told me that in time even I would surpass her skill.

I wasn't quite certain that was true, only because the only thing anyone at the Academy has ever seen is my limited skills, especially in speed and kunai and shuriken throwing. If you didn't look with trained eyes, you would never see my weapons; at least that's what Shishou tells me.

She also told me about how much stronger I would be when she took off the reducers and the weights, and I still can't believe it. 'You will be 10 times stronger, 5 times faster and 4 times more sensitive to your senses,' she said, simply looking at me with a faraway look in her eyes.

But ever since I started hanging around with Hinata and started my private teachings with Tsunade, I had become a bit closed off. I had stopped ogling Uchiha Sasuke sometime last year. It was when I realized following him helplessly wouldn't get me stronger, so I walked up to him the next day, slapped him, and told him he was never worth my time and walked away.

Ever since that day, I have slowly zeroed in on training, my parents, and protecting Hinata-chan from anything and everything. My parents were AMBU members, and I only knew that because I saw my mom's tattoo when she and I got into a fight and I threw one of my kunai at her, slicing her sleeve of her shirt.

She didn't want to tell me, but after my pestering she told me that my father was also ANBU. And ever since I found out, I rarely get to see them because of the amount of missions coming in. We try and do things every once and a while- especially go to the monument stone.

We go to pay our respects to my brother who had died on a mission, giving his life for the Kazekage at the time. My brother had been 14 years old- a shinobi ready to kill in those times (and still today). I normally go there to reminisce in the good days. He had died only 4 years ago, but it felt like just yesterday he was by my side and laughing with me.

My brother- his name was Mori Haruno. He was an excellent shinobi for his young age, many called him a genius. He-being the only male heir- was to keep our family going after our parents died. But, this bastard Orochimaru had to go and try assassinating the Kazekage of the Sand.

At his funeral, I silently vowed to his corpse that I would get revenge on that man. When I met him, I would **murder that bastard**. No one takes one of my precious people and gets away with it.

And the only person who knew- in my group of friends- was Hinata. I doubt Tsunade-sama knew of it, considering it happened right before she came to the village. So the Third and Hinata-chan are the only two people who knew of my brothers passing. Hinata being the one to comfort me while I cried at home for hours on end when I found out- my parents had been out on a mission and I was getting my things to go to Hinata's when an ANBU-nin poofed into my home (no doubt looking for my parents) but instead saw me, handed me a scroll while paying his respects and poofing away.

Long story short, I called Hinata, she rushed over and I holed up in my house for a good week-not even going to the Academy or training.

But today, I would make my nii-chan proud and become a Genin. Then a Chunin and Jounin and then an ANBU- just so I could bring honor to his name, nothing less could come out of this, and if it did I would have to kill myself for being so weak.

Well, might as well start on my short yet seemingly impossible list, as Iruka-sensei has just entered the building.

"Time to kick some ass Hinata-chan," I quietly said in her ear, and she smiled and said, "Hai!"

He came in and explained what the exam was and that we either passed or failed- there was no in-between.

He read the first name off and in the person went, and this went on for what felt like an eternity, until I was called into the room for my exam.

I walked in, standing in front of Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei, and an ANBU with a... with a bird mask. I was inwardly surprised that they would use the mask of a deceased member. I'd have to ask Hokage-sama about that later.

"Sakura-san," Iruka-sensei said, "this exam is based on how many clones you can make and how they come out."

I nodded, made the hand seal, and-because of my suppressed chakra- only 20 clones came out. I could see the surprise on Mizuki-sensei's face, and I snickered at him.

"What are you laughing at kid?!" He yelled at me, his face getting all red and steam coming out of his ears.

I stopped laughing and looked at him, getting serious. "You're a ninja Mizuki-sensei; you should be able to hide your emotions from a mere Genin."

He obviously did not expect that to come from my mouth because he stood up- and because of my training- I saw him come toward me, in order to scare me. I was quicker though, so I picked up a kunai, swung with his momentum, flipped him in front of me and put the knife to his neck.

"Being rash makes you sloppy and slow- try not being both of them the next time you try to scare me _sensei,_" I put emphasis on the word 'sensei' for a reason and he growled under my hold.

"Haruno-san, can you let Mizuki-san go? We cannot replace him; we are short on Chunin and Jounin at the moment." The bird ANBU said, and I nodded, letting the fuming man go and walking over to Iruka's outstretched hand with my new Genin head band (signifying I have passed the test), put it around my neck and walked back out into the class- opposite where they told me to go. Hinata saw me enter and smiled and….and ran up and hugged me.

She had never- EVER- hugged me in front of the class, no one has. I felt every pair of eyes on us, but I didn't care, I just (for the first time **ever in front of the class**) smiled a small smile and hugged her back.

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement- everyone was silent, even Sasuke was staring at me like I had grown two heads.

"Great job Sakura-chan!" Hinata squealed and I looked at her, smiled for real, and said, "Thanks, Hinata-chan. And good luck, you're up next." I gave her a tight hug at that and ushered her inside the room.

When I turned back around, I came face to face with…with the Uchiha. Of course.

This snoopy little bastard just had to know everything, and now he really wanted to know me because I A.) Wasn't a fan girl, and B.) Don't show emotion often. Well I was going to relish in this damn bastards curiosity.

I walked around him and decided to wait in the doorway for Hinata to come out with her head band before we went to train. So I leaned on the doorway and waited- for the Uchiha bastard to question me and for Hinata so we could train. Sure enough, after about a minute, the bastard walked up to me, and leaned against the doorway right across from me.

He looked at me, then sighed and asked, only loud enough for me to hear, "You passed I see."

I nodded at him, and then turned back to the exam door, hopping Hinata was almost done.

When he didn't say anything else, I looked up at him and saw that he was seriously contemplating his next words. But he shook it off and asked me, "How are you friendly with Hinata, but not anyone else? Hell, you're not even one of my fangirls, you're actually normal."

Of course, the bastard had to ask me a question that wasn't a yes or no simple answer. I sighed, and said equally as quiet, "Hinata is my anchor, without her I wouldn't even be here. She calms me, she is one of my only friends, and she won't go easy on me in a spar. Those are rare traits Uchiha, very rare."

He seemed shocked that I had talked so much, but I didn't care. Today was just full of surprises wasn't it? "Why are you so chatty today mister 'I'm so emo and cool that no one should be blessed with my presence'?" I asked him.

He smirked at the name and glared at me, "I could ask you the same thing miss 'I'm intimidating and you should respect me'."

We settled for a staring contest until Hinata came up to me with her headband and I gave the ass hole one more glare then Hinata and I were off to train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! ALONG WITH PARTS OF THE PLOT! ~ Thank you ^w^ **

_Flashbacks _

**_Inner Talking _**

2

The next day came, and we were to report to the Academy for our team assignments. I was actually excited to be learning just who I was going to end up teamed up with. As much as I didn't want to admit it, having the Uchiha on my team would be useful. He is pretty strong and when he awakens his Sharingan, he will be even more powerful.

The sharingan is mentioned a few times in the books I have studied under shishou. It's what the Uchiha's are known for- their ultimate genjustu and their specialization in genjustu only the beginning of their powers. But the sharingan is activated after an event of high emotion. Then it has many forms it can take after that while it gains power over time.

But the downside is, if you don't use it responsibly, you can go blind from overuse. And it is rumored that Itachi Uchiha- Sasuke's older brother who murdered his family- is going blind. That is accompanied by the rumor that the Akatsuki is also looking for a medic, someone with mine or Tsunade-sama's ability.

She told me once that once I got a little, they might even come after me if I surpass her and that I should always be on guard. She also tells me not to tell anyone- except my family, Hinata, and the Hokage of course- that I train with her. She wants to wait till I become a Chunin to let people know I'm her apprentice.

Tsunade and Shizune-sempai are both my mentors. Shizune was Tsunade's first apprentice, and now she is an excellent med-nin and poison master. Tsunade teaches me combat and medial skills (along with other skills) and Shizune teaches me poisons and antidotes.

I walked to the Academy early like normal, except this time Hinata-chan and Sasuke beat me. I just shook my head and went over to Hinata and sat down with her.

"A-are you excited t-to find out your t-team today?" Hinata asked me. She looked worried so I put my arm around her in a comforting hold and told her, "It will be okay Hinata-chan. Your team will be perfect; you guys will train, talk, and get along. The atmosphere around you changes people, so have no worries that your team will love you."

She stared at me wide eyed for a second, then smiled and said, "I know you'll be j-just fine with your team. You're strong, so you won't fall behind. But I am going to m-miss our t-training session's every day." She looked down, sad.

"Hey, hey, I never said we couldn't still train together. We will just have to wait until later. You know we train with our teams, then I have my other training, then we can train. Why don't we do it at midnight? You can leave a clone in your room sleeping so if anyone comes in they will think you are home. How does that sound?" I asked her, not wanting to upset her.

The look on her face was of complete joy and she nodded and hugged me saying, "Yes! I would l-love to continue our training!"

And for a little while, Hinata and I just talked about anything and everything. We talked about training schedules, our families, weapon shopping (I really needed to find a katana), and anything else we could think of. And the whole time, I didn't even realize I was smiling a real smile.

We were talking about the Inuzuka clans dogs when suddenly Hinata said, "I haven't seen you smile for such a long time in so long. T-the last time was before M-mori-," I cut her off with my hand over her mouth. One because I knew Sasuke could hear, and two because it hurt to hear his name.

I couldn't breathe, my heart hurt, like someone was squeezing it until it burst. I got up and without a word walked out then my walk turned into a sprint. I ran and ran, letting my legs take me somewhere that wasn't here. I felt Hinata's chakra following me but I masked my chakra and ran on the rooftops- losing her.

I didn't stop running until I reached a familiar spot, the clearing where the stone was. I just looked down and ran to stone and fell to my knees in front of it and I cried. I haven't cried in a long time- since my brother's funeral actually.

"Why, why did you leave me?" I sobbed. "Why did you go on that mission? Why didn't you at least come back as a ghost and haunt us? Why couldn't you survive? Do you know what it's like without you? It's been hell! Mom and dad go out every day and risk their lives- I'm so scared they won't come back home. The only ones I can trust are Hinata-chan, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sempai, and the Third. I just don't know what to do anymore." I tried to stop crying, and rubbed my eyes dry. I had to get back to the academy…but I wasn't ready just yet.

"I wish you were here to teach me more of what you knew. If you were here, mom and dad wouldn't worry about me every day, they wouldn't be distracted with what I'm doing. They'd be focused, sharp, and less worried. We miss you, I miss you. And I promise to get revenge for you; no one hurts my precious people and survives." I got up, wiped my eyes, and finally addressed the person I knew as there. He might be masking his chakra, but Tsunade had taught how to get around chakra masking.

"I know you're there, you might as well come out." I said looking into the tree I knew he was in. But he didn't move, instead his chakra _vanished_.

**_We should get back, it's about time they announce the teams. _**

True, we should head back.

**_Are you going to be alright? _**

I'll be as good as I can be, I just have to make it through meeting my team and sensei and then I'm free.

**_Then let's get going. _**

I sprinted back to the academy just in the nick of time; Iruka-sensei was walking in right behind me. He gave me a puzzled look, but then went in front of the class and stated that he was going to read off who was on what team.

He started naming teams and they were either happy or upset with their new teams. I was starting to doze off when he said, "Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uzimaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto jumped up excited when he heard my name, then he flipped shit when he heard Sasuke's. He even had the balls to yell at Iruka-sensei, "Iruka-sensei! Why am I, the best ninja ever, on a team with Sasuke! He can't compare to me!"

To which Iruka replied, "Baka! You had the worst scores in the Academy, while Sasuke had the best scores over all. And Sakura had the second best overall and we have to balance the teams, so you are on his team! No buts!"

Then he continued down the list, "Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kida, and Aburame Shino." Hinata seemed happy to be on that team, but I could tell something was amiss with her. I had taken a seat in the back, and she was only two rows ahead of me on the isle so I crawled over to her and asked if she was okay.

"Sakura-chan?" She squeaked when she saw me. I nodded and she whispered, "I was so worried! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't m-m-mean to m-make you run away! C-can you for-forgive me?" She looked so afraid. Like I could tell her no, I was like putty in her hands, I could never be mad at Hinata.

I grabbed her hand and said, "You were already forgiven. No harm done and our session is still on tonight by the way."

"T-thank you, S-sakura-chan," She said to me, gripping my hand like a life line. The next team, team 10 was Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. I didn't pay any attention after that.

I waited for Iruka to finish his list of names and as soon as I was about to say something, he told us to break for lunch. I grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her with me to go find a bench that we could eat at. After finding a little shop and getting two bento boxes, we set out to find a bench. We found one close to the Academy; we sat down and ate our bentos.

We ate in silence, and for the first time, I broke the silence. "So are you excited to meet your new sensei, Hinata-chan?"

She just smiled as she was eating and said, "Yes, I'm looking forward to meeting him or her. It will give me extra training on top of our training sessions. I-im just worried that someone will notice I'm gone from the estate."

I was about to answer when I felt three chakras right behind us in the trees, only 1 of them being masked, the other 2 were out in the open. I just shook my head and smirked: one of them felt familiar, he was from earlier.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan? Y-you seem on edge now." Hinata asked me, putting a hand on my arm in a concerned matter.

I brushed off her comment and instead said, "Hinata, why don't you go back to the Academy and go talk to Shino and Kiba? You can go get acquainted before you meet your sensei. I'll see you at 12 at our normal meeting spot." I stared into her eyes, hoping she could see that I had to take care of something and I wouldn't give up our time together if I didn't have to.

She must have understood, especially because I didn't add the "-chan" at the end of her name, a rare thing indeed. I saw her eyes go wide and she nodded and we got up and I hugged her. I whispered in her ear, "There are some ninja behind us in the trees. I want to find out who they are- one of them was at the stone when I was there earlier too."

She nodded and whispered back, "Be safe" and then she was walking away, waving to me. When she disappeared into the Academy I sighed and said, "You can come out now. I don't know why one of you is following me, but I would love it if you stopped. Just who are you guys anyway?" I just wanted to walk around like a normal person and protect my family and friends. Was that so wrong?

Then these people come along and start following me, it's so troublesome (A/N sounds familiar, eh?J).

I was waiting for them to show themselves and I was about to leave when a man with silver hair that was defying gravity came out of the tree…wait. I know him from the bingo books my parents have.

"You're the White Fangs son, Hatake Kakashi. You are the wielder of a sharingan, the copycat ninja who has copied over a thousand jutsu. Yet you are notorious for being late as my Shishou always says." I said in slight awe. I know Tsunade likes to talk about him when we talk about the sharingan, him and Itachi Uchiha. Both were great topics as far as the sharingan, and in Shizune's opinion, he is 'dreamy'.

"Ah, so you know who I am." He said, looking at me through his dark ebony eye, the sharingan being behind his headband. I couldn't tell his facial expression because of his mask, but he seemed a bit like he was standing off.

"Yes I do. To what do I owe this pleasure of your presence, Hatake-sama?" I asked him, bowing my head slightly in respect to the man. And then I took a moment to realize_ his _chakra was the same as the one from earlier, and he was also the one who masked his chakra again this time.

My head snapped up as I looked at him and demanded, "Why in Kami-sama's name were you watching me earlier! I thought there was some creep or enemy just watching ready to strike but it was _you!_ What the fucking hell!"

He seemed surprised, but I'm not sure if it was because I swore or if it was because I was respectful. I'm going to go with both because he seemed pretty speechless.

"What I was doing was none of your concern, and you should not be cursing at such a young age." He said to me. I looked away and felt with my chakra in the Academy to see if Hinata was with anyone, and I felt Kiba and Akamaru's chakra right with her and sighed in relief, she wasn't alone.

Then I felt to see if the other 2 people were still there and of course they were probably watching us. I gestured to the trees with my eyebrows silently asking 'Who is still there?' and he sighed and said, "Kurenai, Asuma, you can come on out. She already knows you're there, no point in hiding."

Two people, a man and a woman jumped down from the tree and stood in front of me. I didn't know them very well, except the man. I knew his name and that he was the son of the current Hokage, but that's it.

"Sarutobi, Asuma," The man said, raising his hand to shake and I accepted it and shook his hand.

"Yūhi, Kurenai" The woman said, also extending her hand and I shook it as well.

I looked at the three of them, saw the Chunin jackets, and knowing they were all probably above Chunin, said, "So I guess the three of you are at least three of the new cells sensei's? That would explain why you are so close to the Academy this time of day. "

All of them nodded, standing in a loose semicircle around me. I don't even know what they want from me, so I sighed and said, "Well I have to return to Hinata-chan for now. Oh, and if one of you ends up her sensei, do not go easy on her. She has a lot of endurance and is pretty damn skilled." I ended it at that and started walking back to the Academy.

I felt rather then saw the kunai one of them sent at me, and I didn't even flinch as it stabbed me in the back. I just turned around, pulled it out of my back and healed myself. I smiled a psychotic smile at them and sent it flying back at them, hitting the ground with enough force to crack the ground around it.

Then I walked inside and didn't even look at their faces, what a pity.

**_Saki, are you okay? _**

I'm completely fine, why do you ask?

**_You seem to be going a little, well, insane. _**

I'm fine inner, I just am not having the best of days…maybe because I cried earlier. I don't remember crying since_ he _died.

**_True, but still Saki, you might want Tsunade to make sure nothing is wrong. You know she wouldn't mind._**

Why don't we make a deal, the first time I kill someone I'll go to her. Before then I will be fine. I haven't been through anything traumatic. I promise I'll be fine, every shinobi has psychotic thoughts every once and a while.

**_Fine, but anyway, do you think any of those Jounins are going to be our sensei? _**

I'm not sure, maybe Hatake or Sarutobi. I think Yūhi will be Hinata's sensei.

**_Please, I bet Asuma will be our sensei and Kurenai will be Ino's and Kakashi will be Hina-chans sensei! _**

Wanna make a bet then?

**_HELL YEAH I DO!_**

Okay, I win you have to go on a date with inner Sasuke in Sasuke's head. You win I'll let you take over my body for a day and let you run around doing whatever you want.

**_DEAL, DEAL, DEAL! I'M SO GOING TO WIN THIS, JUST YOU WATCH! AND WHEN I DO I'LL KISS THAT UCHIHA RIGHT ON THE LIPS AND TELL HIM I LOVE HIM! _**

Ewe, can you please refrain from that? I don't need my reputation ruined because of you.

**_HEY! YOU CAN'T GO BACK ON YOUR WORDS! IF I WIN YOU ARE SO FUUUUUUUUUUUUCKED! _**

Fine, a deal is a deal.

-20 minutes later-

Told you so inner, have fun on your date with _inner Sasuke_.

**_THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU DEFFINITLEY CHEATED! I DECLARE A DIFFERENT BET!_**

Hey, you can't go back on your word inner, a deal is a deal you know**_. _**_*smirking on the outside*_

**_FINE! I'LL GO LET INNER SASUKE KNOW WHATS GOING ON! *angrily stomps out of conscience* _**

"Finally," I sigh looking at Hinata. I was actually right in who got what sensei, even though mine still wasn't here. Late bastard, I'll have to get to practice hours later or else I'll just be sitting there doing nothing.

"Good luck, Hinata-chan. I'll see you tonight, don't forget," I told her as Kurenai walked in and collected Hinata, Kiba and Shino.

After about ten minutes, everyone except my team had gone and left with their new senseis. Naruto, being the loud one decided to complain about how our sensei was late and that he needed to be punished so naturally he put an eraser in the door so when their sensei opened the door, it would hit him/her on the head.

"Hehehe," Naruto snickered," this is what he gets for being late! That will teach him!" I was going to say something, but of course the chicken-ass had to first.

"Naruto-baka, our sensei is a Jounin. He won't be fooled so easily by that trick." Sasuke said in a condescending voice.

"Sasuke-teme! Why do you have to go and ruin my fun like that!?" He yelled back at the slightly annoyed Uchiha.

"It is simply because you are being childish and annoying." I answered for Sasuke. Naruto looked at me for a second, probably not realizing I had been there the whole time. He was giving me that 'What the hell?' confused look. Not that it's not always on his face, but it was still a little strange having it pointed towards me.

But it doesn't matter what look he gives me, we're all a team now. I'll have to like my team to actually be able to work with them.

I heard the sound of the door opening and of course, who comes in? Fucking Kakashi Hatake, that's who- the one who was following me today, the one who I had surprised, the one sensei besides Shishou that I actually looked up to.

"Why hello again sensei," I said to him, giving him a smirk.

"Who know him?" Sasuke asked me, staring me down.

"Yeah, you know him Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in between his giggles that their sensei had fallen for the prank he set up.

"Yes I do, got a problem Sasuke-_kun_?" I asked him, baiting him with the '-Kun', but of course him and all of his pride just sighed heavily and said, "What's it to you Sakura-_chan_?" He added as much bait to the line as I did.

A cough stopped our fight, it was an amused looking Kakashi and he said, "Sorry to interrupt (no way in hell Kakashi was sorry -.-) but I would like to get to know my team. Meet me on the roof," and with that he poofed away.

"Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, I'll race you to the roof!" Naruto said, and then we were off. I took a different route though. While they ran to the stairs and up them, I climbed through the window and ran up the window- obviously winning the race.

Kakashi was sitting with an orange book that looked familiar. Yeah, I had seen Tsunade with that book and had asked her why she had it and she had told me her friend was the writer and he was away on a journey, so she kept it to remind her of him.

"Sensei," I said as I sat down next to him. I saw him whip his head in my direction, probably getting whiplash in the process.

I giggled a little at this and said, "One must not underestimate a student- they should look underneath the underneath at all times, even with people."

He was going to say something when Sasuke and Naruto came out to the rooftop and Naruto screamed, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET UP HERE SO FAST SAKURA-CHAN!?"

"I ran faster than you is all," I said, smiling at them.

"Liar," Sasuke said to me while Naruto shouted that at me.

"Well," Kakashi said, putting his book away, "now that everyone is here, why don't we start with introducing yourselves. Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream- things like that."

"Well, why don't you show us how it's done sensei?" Naruto suggested as we sat on the steps in front of Kakashi who has just settled himself on the railing surrounding the roof.

"Okay then, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes. My hobbies are none of your business. And I don't have a particular dream, so now it's your turn blondie."

"But the only thing we learned was your name!" Naruto protested, but after getting a glare from him, Naruto started talking.

"My name is Uzimaki Naruto! I love ramen, I dislike having to wait three minutes for the ramen to cook when making instant ramen. My hobbies are pulling pranks and practical jokes. And my dream is to one day become Hokage! Believe it!"

"Next!" Kakashi said, looking at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things, I hate almost everything. My hobby is training, and I don't have a dream per say….it's more of an ambition. I have to one day restore my clan and kill a certain man."

"And finally, you," He said, pointing to me.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like to train with Hinata-chan, be with Hinata-chan, and hang out with Hinata-chan. I dislike my precious people being hurt or taken from me. My hobbies are…well I couldn't tell you them now could I?" I said smiling sweetly, "I'd get thrown in jail for exposing my secrets. And my dream is also an ambition- to get revenge on a certain snake bastard and to kill a man."

Now after that, Kakashi was looking at me wide-eyed, Sasuke was looking at me like I was an angle, and Naruto was staring at me, silently praying it wasn't him.

"O-okay then students, you are dismissed. But wait, one last thing before you go- we start team training tomorrow at 6am, don't be late. And don't eat breakfast; you'll puke if you do. Now I have to speak to Sakura, so you two run along now."

Naruto smiled and waved as he yelled while Sasuke waited a moment more, looking at me. I nodded and said. "If I need help Sasuke, I'll flare my chakra." He nodded then left as well.

I then looked to Kakashi and asked him, "What do you need Kakashi-sensei?"

He turned serious and he asked me, "Why are you going after Orochimaru?"

I sighed and said, "It's none of your concern. I have my reasons."

"A twelve year old has a grudge against Orochimaru so large that she wants revenge against him? And you think it's none of my concern, yet I'm your sensei?" He asked me, and he seemed quite pissed if I do say so myself.

I face-palmed and said, "Exactly, you just summed up what I said a minute ago."

He glared at me then said, "This is because of your brother Mori isn't it?"

I was shocked to say the least, and I knew my eyes were wide and my mouth was open. I snapped it shut and looked away from Kakashi, not wanting him to see the sadness and hurt in my eyes. I walked over to the railing and leaned against it, looking out at the village.

"Kakashi-san," I said softly, but I knew he could hear me, "can we please talk somewhere more private?"  
"Sure," He said after a few minutes of silence, "lead the way."

I jumped onto the rooftops and headed to the Hokage Mountain, my favorite spot to think besides the monument stone. The Third always found me up here when I went missing, and we would sit and talk or just sit with me hugging him for comfort. The Hokage and I had become pretty close over the period of my brother being murdered; he was like my grandfather in a sense.

I sat down on his head that was carved into the mountain, and sighed heavily. Kakashi, after a moment of hesitation, sat down next to me on his head.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Kakashi said, "I know I shouldn't bring him up, but is it about your brother?"

My body tightened in response to him being even mentioned, but I knew I had to answer, "Y-yes, it does have to do with my brother. He was k-killed on a m-mission escorting the Kazekage-"He cut me off with a pat to my shoulder and said, "I know the details, I was also on that mission. I'm so sorry for loss, I know I'm late but its better late than never."

I nodded and turned to him, and gave him a hug. He was shocked, I could tell because he didn't move at first, but then he loosened up and hugged me back. We stayed like that for a while until someone cleared their throat behind us, making us jump.

But it was only Hokage-sama, probably wondering where I was like he normally does. He smiled and came and sat down next to me.

"Ah," he said, "so Sakura, you decided to tell Kakashi-san about your brother, eh? Well, I'm happy you did and I didn't have to. You know I care for you, but out of everyone, your sensei needs to know. But now that he knows, Kakashi, are you going to swear to never tell anything that you learn about Sakura, to anyone? Because now that you know, I hope, she will confine in you when her Kekkei Genkai appears. I know she will need more guidance with things, so I hope you can break her shell and-," He covered my ears for the rest so I couldn't hear anymore.

I wasn't even mad about it, I was just so tired, so, so tired. I fought against my eyelids closing, but I knew I wasn't going to win. I just put my head on Kakashi's chest and fell asleep.

…A little while later…

I woke up to the sound of Kakashi-sensei's voice as he tried to get into my family's house. I stirred and he put me down, asking how to get into my house. I smiled sleepily and led him to my second story window and showed him the hand signs to get into my house.

"This is the way to get in if I was to pass out at practice or you need to get to me for some reason. Thanks Kakashi-sensei, I'll see you at 11am tomorrow." I told him, crawling into my bed.

"The practice is at 6am Sakura-chan," He answered me, slightly amused.

"Yeah right, you're always late no matter what," I teased, and fell into a deep sleep. And I dreamed of a future of being Mrs. Uchiha with a family, a successful med-nin and Naruto and Hinata were also happy with a family as Naruto was Hokage...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Im so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the late update, and I know the chappie is pretty short, but I have had a case of writers block. But now I'm getting back into it, so I shall update sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

And thank you so much to those who have reviewed/favorite my story! It means a lot! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 3 HAVE A PLEASANT DAY… ER NIGHT…..WHATEVER TIME OF DAY IT IS!

3

The next day, I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside my open window. Wait my open window….. Oh yeah. I fell asleep on Kakashi's chest and he brought me home.

**_Yep, and today you have survival training with team 7. We were supposed to get there at 6, remember? It's 10 now, so we don't have to worry about being late just yet. We have until about 11, so you might as well eat, shower, and dress. _**

True, let's go make some waffles!

**_Saki, you know you'll puke if you do. _**

But they are so delicious! *begs with puppy eyes*

**_You know as well as I that I can't see your eyes! So don't even try the puppy act! And I don't need you puking in front of your new team, so no! _**

Fine, big meanie….When did you become my mother?

**_Well, to answer that you'd have to ask the Hokage about that. _**

W-what do you mean?

**_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT I WAS SERIOUS! SAKI, WHAT THE HELL! _**

Shut up *pouts*

**_YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LIVE THIS DOWN! I'M LAGHING SO HARD I'M CRYING! _**

UGH! FINE, I WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!

I shut her cackling out and went to go make a lighter breakfast of toast and butter and jelly with some blueberries-delicious if I do say so myself.

After eating, I went and took a shower, looking at the necklace my father had a matching one to. He bought it for me when we were passing by a village, I believe it was Sound country- where my uncle is the ruler as my parents tell me (they said I used to be with him all the time, yet I can't remember what he looks like or his name- weird), and he saw it in a shop window and thought of me. It's a beautiful cherry blossom flower with one white petal and the other four are a beautiful pink color.

I wear it no matter what, it's my reminder that I'm always loved and that I will always have a piece of my dad with me as long as I wear it. After that, I stepped out of the shower and went to my closet to find a new outfit. I'm as tired of the dress as I am my hair, so it's time to switch it up!

I pulled out a pair of black pants that were skin tight that went to the middle of my shin, a blood red tank top with the Haruno crest on the back, and a pair of my normal black sandals, and then I put my weights back on. Then I grabbed my kunai and shuriken pouches and threw some senbon coated in poison in my right pouch, and some antidotes in the left pouch so I didn't actually kill my teammates or sensei.

Then I grabbed some nutrition and energy bars because I know the boys got there at 6 and didn't eat anything-morons.

I looked at the clock and cursed, it was five minutes till 11. Looks like I'm running!

And run I did, all the way to the training grounds, and I made it just in time. Naruto yelled that I was late and Sasuke looked at me and nodded, acknowledging my existence. I smiled at Naruto and said, "Even if I am late, sensei is even later then I am, so technically I'm not late. Oh, and I bet you and Sasuke are hungry, yes?"

They didn't need to answer, their stomachs did for them. I sighed and threw them each an energy bar. They tried to protest but I just looked at them and said, "We won't get through training if you two bozos are hungry and distracted."

They nodded and both ate their energy bars in silence, and as soon as they were done Kakashi-sensei showed up- only 5 hours late of course.

"YOU'RE LATE SENSEI!" Naruto yelled at him, and Kakashi rubbed his head and said, "Well, I got lost on the road of life…"

"Buuuuuuuull~shiiiiiiiiiit," I sang to him and he stared me down like he wanted to set me on fire. So naturally I stuck my tongue out at him and looked away.

"Now that I'm here," He pulled out an alarm clock and put it on top of a wooden stump next to him and continued, "This alarm is set to go off at 12pm. You are to get these two bells from me before then. If you don't then it looks like you're not getting lunch that I will be eating in front of you _and_ you'll be going back to the academy." He said sickly sweet and he had hearts surrounding his face with a smile under his mask.

I was shocked, and I said, "What do you mean we go back to the academy? We already passed the exam to become Genin, so why make us go back?"

"Because," He said with an anonymous aura around him, "only the ones who pass the survival tests move on to become Genin."

Naruto gasped and Sasuke simply seemed pissed- just like me.

Kakashi just laughed and said," You guys have to come at me with the intention to kill me or you won't get the bells from me. You will start on start, 1, 2, 3, start!"

I ran to the nearest tree and climbed it, noticing that Sasuke and Naruto had done the same. Kakashi hadn't moved at all, and of course Naruto being the one who can't sit still jumped out of his hiding spot and yelled, "Those two might run, but I will stay and fight you! Bring it on Kakashi-sensei!" Even from where I was perched I could tell Kakashi was amused- ass hole.

Naruto sent a barrage of kicks and punches at him, and sensei obviously avoided all of them perfectly. Then Naruto took two kunai out and charged at him, swinging first to the right then the left, searching for an opening. Kakashi then took the offensive side and punched Naruto into the river, finally coming up after a few minutes and doing the Shadow Clone jutsu, causing around 30 or so Naruto's to attack Kakashi.

Then, sensei was behind Naruto yelling, "A Thousand Years of Death!" and sent Naruto flying off into the distance.

The medic in me made me go and search for him, while also masking my chakra so sensei couldn't find me. After searching for a few more minutes, I found him with a big bump on his head and a hurt pride. I sighed and walked over to him, and asked, "Mind if I heal you?"

His eyes widened and he asked me, "You're a med-nin Sakura-chan?" He seemed really surprised and slightly in awe. I nodded at him and felt a smile find its way to my face and felt the warmth of the green healing chakra coming from my finger-tips.

I put my hand to his head and felt around to see if there was any other damage and there wasn't so I fixed the slight bruising in a matter of seconds.

I looked at him and said, "All done."

"Thanks Sakura-chan, now I can go beat sensei and get a bell before Sasuke!" He said back to me, getting up to leave when I grabbed his hand.

"Naruto we should find Sasuke and come up with a plan, there is no way we will survive this training without teamwork," I told him, knowing there was no other way. One of them was just going to have to not get a bell, and it would be me.

He hesitated for a second then nodded, inclining his head for me to lead. We jumped through some trees until I felt Duck-asses chakra and we landed right next to him, making him jump.

"Sorry," I whispered to him, admittedly smug, "but I have a plan. You and Naruto need to go at Kakashi at the same time, distracting him while I finish him off so you two can get the bells from him. We need to use teamwork you baka, so don't even try to refuse."

He glared at me then whispered back, "Fine, but if this fails it's on you pinky."

I smiled and said, "On three, you two will jump out and start attacking him as a two man team, _working together," _huge emphasis on that, "and I will finish him off- understood?"

They nodded and I counted down on my fingers, and then they were off. Sasuke working with his Taijutsu and speed, Naruto working with kunais and shuriken, and I was waiting for the right time.

Training with Hinata had a lot of perks, one of them being that she taught me how to open and close chakra points without having the Byakugan.

There, Kakashi's back was to me being occupied by the boys, and I threw off two of my weights and ran at him. Reaching him in only an instant, I pushed on some of his chakra points, causing him to not be able to use his hands, arms or legs. He collapsed and I caught him and yelled at the boys, "Grab the bells! He can't stop you now, grab them!"

They didn't think twice, they listened and grabbed them, Kakashi not making a sound as they did so. I looked at his face to see if he was mad, but all I saw was surprise and a bit of…what was that…awe? No, it was fondness; he was starting to like us.

I sighed and said, "Well now that you lost, I guess you'd like to be un-blocked now wouldn't you ne, sensei?"

"I would appreciate it Sakura-san, I would like to eat my food." He said, looking at his food longingly, and that's when I felt an evil smile plaster itself to my face.

I felt him tense at the smile as I put him completely on the ground and walked over to where my weights were. I picked them all up from there small craters their weight had caused and put them back on. After getting a length of rope I called Sasuke and Naruto over.

"Whatcha need Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, looking at the rope and Kakashi, curiosity shone on his face.

I smiled and said, "I need you boys to pick up and hold Kakashi to that sump over there, I'm going to tie him down and make him watch us eat lunch."

Sasuke smirked, Naruto smiled and laughed and Kakashi… well he looked like he was going to murder me the second he could move again.

I giggled at his expression, with all three of them looking at me strangely, as I bent over and started laughing so hard my sides hurt. I felt tears coming to my eyes as I looked at their faces and kept laughing, eventually falling on the ground, clutching my sides and tears coming out of my eyes.

"I-I'm sor-rry gu-guys! B-b-but you-your f-faces are just to-too funny!" I said between my laughing fits and tried to stop. It took about 3 more minutes for me to actually stop laughing, then another minute for me to stand up.

I walked over to Naruto and Sasuke and took the rope from Naruto's hand and pointed to Kakashi with a brow raised at them. They seemed to understand, and with two amused grins they lifted him up and propped him next to the stump in the middle, and I tied him- quite tightly- to the post.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto says, looking at me, "isn't sensei going to murder us when we let him go?"

"Why yes I am Na-," Kakashi started but was cut off when I said, "No he won't Naruto, because then he would be in trouble with the Hokage and my parents. I don't think he wants to piss off the Haruno's, now do you Kakashi?"

I bated my eyes and looked at him, smiling as I saw the scared look cross his lone eye. My parents were ANBU, and I know Kakashi used to do it now because my parents would always complain about a younger ninja who was always late and never punctual- A.K.A Kakashi.

And I know how my mom is when she is mad- she is fucking scary. She can scream like a Banshee and when we Haruno girls get mad, if we drop our guard our Inner can come out and become like a whole new person with full chakra and techniques. The only difference is that instead of our pink hair and clothes, our inners have black hair and black versions of our clothes.

And if you piss off Inner….you're fucked, end of story.

**_DAMN STRAIGHT YOU'RE FUCKED! WE DON'T TAKE SHIT!_**

"…You wouldn't dare." Kakashi finally said eyes wide and pleading.

I smiled and said, "If you want to push it fine, just don't come asking me to heal you when my mom's done with you. But, if you leave my teammates alone, there won't be a need for that, now will there sensei?"

He grumbled and sighed, nodding his head. I beamed at them and went over to him, and gave him feeling back into his body, untied him, and said, "Alright boys, let's go get some ramen. As our first real team, on me, how 'bout it?"

"ARIGATO SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Naruto yelled, running for the famous Ichiraku ramen stand, with Kakashi and Sasuke walking by my sides, with me in the middle of course. At that, I smiled a little.

**_You know, this is the most you have smiled in a while. Why is that? _**

_You know, I'm not sure. _

**_Think about it then! I want an answer! _**

_You know, you are very annoying correct? _

**_No. I. Am. NOT! _**

_Yes, yes you are._

**_I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU, TAKE CONTROL OF YOUR BODY AND MURDER YOU!_**

_No you won't, if you kill me you die too retard. Then you get stuck with no one because I'm the only heir to the clan. _

**_… _**

_That's what I thought, now could you please, please, please, go do something else? Like maybe that date with Inner Sasuke perhaps? _

**_Yeah, my date with Inner Sas- WAIT A MINUTE! I THOUGHT YOU FORGOT ABOUT THAT?_**

_I thought you wanted to go on the date with him? _

**_Of course I do! But I need time to get ready and such… _**

_*Internal ace Palm* you do realize that you can't do any of that correct? All you can do is fix your hair with your fingers dimwit. _

**_FINE! WHATEVER! IM LEAVING, AND DON'T YOU TRY AD STOP ME! _**

_Okay, bye bye._

And then there was blissful silence as she stormed out of my head and went towards Sasuke's…poor bastard didn't even know what was coming for him.

"I'll meet you guys there, I have some business to take care of, see you soon," Kakashi said, poofing away in a puff of smoke after we nodded our heads.

I was walking when I saw Sasuke's face get very surprised (gasp- Uchiha showing emotion other than anger or brooding!) look across his face and I smiled brightly knowing Inner had just gotten into his mind.

"Sakura," He said in a dark, warning tone, "you have five seconds to run away for letting your annoying Inner into my head."

I scoffed and said, "Or what?"

"Or I can just pin you down and force her back into your mind- so I would run," He warned.

"I'd like to see you try," I smirked, waiting for his attack, but it never came. He simply sighed irritatingly and we continued our walk to Ichiraku's for dinner.

We all sat down in the ramen stand, leaving a seat for Kakashi, and ordered our meals. Naruto just yapped the whole time, never stopping once to close his mouth while eating. He rambled on and on about little things, and then Kakashi showed up and Naruto proceeded to tell him that if he was always late he would never get picked for missions, and Kakashi was promptly ignoring him.

After another half our and Naruto eating through her wallet with how much he ate- damn him- they all went their own ways, except Kakashi. He followed me, which wasn't odd at first, but I quickly caught on that he wanted to say something so he was walking me home.

He walked by my side silently for a few minutes before saying. "I know your parents are out of town, so why aren't you staying with Hinata Hyuuga like normal?"

"I'm not staying with Hina-chan because my parents haven't been on a long mission in years- I don't want to bother Hina-chan for a few months. It's fine, I know how to take care of myself anyway, I am being trained by Ts-" I cut myself off, almost giving away my secret.

Kakashi looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to finish.

"-By such a great sensei is what I was going to say." I rubbed the back of my head with a smile on my face, hoping to smooth things over a bit.

He narrowed his eye, but didn't question any more. As I was walking up the steps I turned around and said, "I'll see you tomorrow for our first mission, sensei."

He nodded and puffed out of existence. I walked into the house and went to my room to look at the clock and see that I had another hour before I had to meet Hinata for training tonight. I sighed, and because I had nothing better to do, I sharpened my kunai and made sure I had everything.

At quarter to 12 I started walking to our training area, and when I got there Hinata was already stretching.

"Early as ever, Hina-chan," I said walking up to her. She smiled and nodded at me, and after a few minutes of stretching, we started on taijutsu.

I aimed a high spin kick to her face and she ducked, grabbing for my foot but missed as I continued to spin my leg around. She came at me with a right hook, and I dogged by grabbing her hand and pushing her to my side for her to fall on her stomach.

"Make sure your enemy cannot use your momentum against you, it can lead to things like this," I told her, helping her up.

We went at it again and again- picking up speed and picking up intensity, even throwing in some kunai and shuriken here and there.

After a while we stopped and moved onto ninjutsu. We decided to climb trees and walk on water tonight, so we found the tallest trees in the forest, and channeling our chakra to our feet, we tried to get up the tree.

I was able to walk straight up to the top and backflip all the way down simply because I was very good at chakra control. After only two tries, Hinata got all the way to the top, and walked back down instead of flipping like I did.

Then we went back to the lake near our training grounds and channeled our chakra to our feet again, trying to stick to the water.

It took Hinata and I about an hour to be able to stay stable on the water and fight on it- we were soaked.

We worked on a few more minor things and because we were getting cold, called it a night.

"Bye Saku-chan! Good night!" Hinata called out to me.

"Bye Hina-chan!" I called back.

When I got home I stripped, showered, and fell asleep like a baby.

…

"Can we please stop getting these stupid cat catching missions!?" Naruto yelled at the Hokage after we returned from- you guessed it- a cat catching mission. Kakashi was trying to get Naruto to calm down and shut up while Sasuke and I silently agreed we needed a different mission.

Naruto began saying how he thinks we need a higher ranked mission and about how we could handle it and the Hokage simply told Naruto about why the missions were ranked as such. I zoned out because I already knew everything the Third was saying- he had given me a similar run down when I had started training under Tsunade-sama.

I tuned back in what Naruto started getting the point and the Hokage said, "But because you put it that way Naruto, I will be granting Tea Rank mission- it is to guard a certain individual."

My ears peeked at that, as did Sasuke's, and the Hokage called our assignment into the office.

"My name is Tazuna. A bridge builder of ultimate renown…until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect e…even if it costs you your lives!"


	4. Chapter 4

I know a lot of you want to rip my head off for not updating- I would if I were you- but I tried to make this really long for you! I went on vacation and didn't right because I'm an awful author who forgot to update T.T But now I will try to update every Saturday or Sunday, school just started so it will be spotty, but it will not be a month next time!

Well I don't own Naruto, because if I did Sasuke would not be such a dick and him and Sakura would be married and have adorable Uchiha babbies :)

ENJOY READERS! *HANDS COOKIE* YOU DESERVE IT!

4

"These kids are supposed to protect me Hokage-sama?" Tazuna slurred slightly. "They look like children, especially that small blond haired kid over there." He said pointing at Naruto, which pissed Naruto off immensely.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MISTER? IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!" He yelled, and I grabbed his shirt to hold him back and whispered in his ear, "Naruto, calm down, this is a client. We do not kill our clients unless we don't want to get paid, and not getting paid means the village doesn't get money. And if we kill our clients, we won't get missions meaning every one of us would not leave the village- so pipe down, okay?"

"…fine Sakura-chan, only because you asked so nicely," He grumbled back.

"Now apologize to Tazuna-san." I told him sternly, turning him to Tazuna.

"I'm sorry Tazuna-san; I didn't mean to speak so rashly." Naruto apologized to everyone's astonishment.

"Thank you, Naruto," I said, letting his shirt go and turning to the Hokage.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, for my teammate's rashness- I'll make sure it doesn't happen while we are away." I bowed to him and the rest of the people in the room as well and turned to Kakashi.

"When do we leave, sensei?" I asked him, hopping it would give me some time to go grab my pack and ask my shishous a few questions…. I'm getting a bad feeling about this mission, like something is wrong about it.

"We will meet in a half hour at the gates; Tazuna will be with me for the time being. Make sure you are all there on time, and if I have to I will send Sakura after you Naruto, and you wouldn't want that- trust me. You don't know her mother-they are crazy." Kakashi said, and I took a step towards him and cracked my knuckles.

"What did you just say, Kakashi-sensei?" I asked, pissed off. "Do I need to demonstrate what I did at training the other day again? Or will you get out of here in the next five seconds with Tazuna-san?" I smiled at him, walking closer and closer.

"Tazuna-san, we are leaving- now!" Kakashi said poofing out of the office with Tazuna before he could even blink.

I smirked and looked at Naruto and Sasuke and said, "Sasuke, Naruto," They both looked at me (yes even the angry-pants Uchiha) waiting for whatever I was going to say," do not let your petty rivalry get in the way of this mission. We are a team, just like we are during training, so let's start acting like one. Be at the gates on time too, I'll see you guys soon."

I was walking out the door when he Hokage whistled and said," Looks like she's got all the boys whipped on her team."

And Naruto yelled at him to shut up while Sasuke simply said it in a threatening tone. I giggled to myself and ran to my house. I grabbed a few things that I would need then started my search for my shishou. I found her and Shizune-sempai at a bar a few blocks down.

Tsunade wasn't drunk from what I could tell, but Shizune was trying to talk her master into stopping. They both looked up when I walked into the bar.

"Hello Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sama," I greeted, giving them a hug each.

"Hey there Sakura-chan," Shizune greeted hugging Ton-Ton to her chest.

"Hey Saki, what do you need?" Tsunade asked after downing another shot of Sake.

"I'm here to inform you that I am going on a mission with my team. We leave in a half hour; I'm not too sure how long this mission will be. Naruto-kun pestered the Hokage and now we have a C-rank escort mission. I also came by to ask you a question…" I trailed off, twirling my fingers together.

"Yes, Sakura?" She pressed on wondering what my question would be.

"…Can I use the techniques you have been showing me lately?" I asked her quietly, hopping she would say yes.

"You mean the chakra blades don't you?" She asked, getting serious.

I nodded looking at the ground, not wanting to look her in the eyes- afraid she would say no. I was surprised when she put two fingers under my chin, lifting my head to look her in the eyes.

She smiled at me, and said, "I want you to use your powers Sakura; I want everyone to know how powerful you are. I want your team to know they don't always have to protect their Blossom- that you can handle yourself. So yes, you can use your powers- no- I _want _you to use your powers if there comes a time you have to. And good luck on your mission, we will see you when you get back." She hugged me, and then Shizune hugged me after putting Ton-Ton down. They told me to be careful, and then I was off.

I ran to the front gates, and was greeted with Sasuke standing against the front gates to the village looking rather bored.

I nodded at him and went to stand next to him to wait for our charge, sensei and Naruto. I was actually glad Sasuke was the first one here that meant I would get peace and quiet before the loud mouth came along and chewed my ear off.

I smiled at the thought; Naruto really was like the little brother I always wanted- annoying, happy, and protective of his friends. I know he doesn't have any family, and I also knew he had the Kyuubi inside of him, but I don't care. Naruto is Naruto and the Kyuubi was the Kyuubi, just because he hosts him doesn't mean he _is _him.

My musing was cut short as Sasuke- surprisingly- asked me, "Why did you say what you did in the Hokage's office earlier?" He looked away, almost seemingly in embarrassment….and I giggled at this, because the UCHIHA SASUKE was EMBARRASSED about something? - Priceless, just priceless.

He was now glaring at me, and I waved my hand and said, "I said what I said because lately, no matter what anyone else thinks, you and Naruto have started a rivalry. Right now it seems harmless, but I know you two, your both stubborn and have two rather high prides- meaning neither of you will back down. I don't want my team to fall apart because of some trivial manner such as rivalries- do you understand? Team 7 will be together, now and forever….promise me." I said to him, holding out my pinky finger to him.

"Hn," He answered back, "why should I?"

"Because I do not need to lose another one of my precious people," I answered truthfully. "I lost my brother a few years back to a man named Orochimaru. I-I still haven't gotten over him, and I know in your mind your thinking 'she only lost her brother, I lost my whole clan,' but it still hurts. I always p-promise myself that in order to bring honor to my brother's name, I must get revenge for his death, and I-I will, no matter what I will avenge him." I was looking into Sasuke's eyes, and I saw his surprise and something else…was that understanding. I didn't dwell on that though, and continued on.

"No one knows about my brother except my mom and dad, sensei, the Third, Hinata, and now you. I will tell Naruto when I get the chance, but I need you to promise me that you won't ever leave, especially to get revenge on your brother Itachi….please? I know you know what it feels like to have everything ripped from you, and if I lost any of you, it would feel as though a part of me were missing. Please." I was begging at this point, hopping to reach him somehow.

It was silent for a few moments; I was starting to lose faith that he wasn't going to agree until I felt pressure on my pinky, and looked to see his pinky intertwined with mine. I gasped at the sudden contact, and looking into his dark, dark obsidian orbs to see understanding and something I couldn't identify in his eyes.

He sighed and said, "I promise you Haruno, Sakura that I will never leave you or team 7 no matter what. Even to…even to get revenge. I will stay, no matter what, and if I do leave- you can be the one to personally kick my ass and drag me back here, or kill me if I won't go back."

I nodded, and with our pinkies still intertwined I hugged him, and I felt him stiffen at first, then he slowly returned it. I pulled away and said, "Thank you, duck ass."

"Hn, your welcome pinky," He shot back and we fell into comfortable silence as we waited for the others.

**SASUKE POV**

What the hell did I just promise?

_You promised you wouldn't leave even for revenge dumb ass. _

Inner, it was a fucking rhetorical question.

_So? When have I ever cared either way? _

*Internal growl*

_Okay. Okay, I get it. But you are the one who did it you know, and you are going to stick to that promise. _

Hn.

_Don't you_ _fucking dare 'hn' at me mister! You saw the honesty in her eyes, you know she isn't lying and she wouldn't have been that vulnerable if she didn't trust you. When her inner and I were on our date, we got to talking about the pinkette. Her inner had been talking about Sakura holding in her emotions and not trusting anyone until Hinata came along, then the Third, then you, Naruto, and Kakashi came along. She is very picky with who she trust, and if you think I'm going to let you hurt my girlfriends outer, you got ano-_

YOU'RE DATING INNER SAKURA?  
_Yes, so what? _

That's like I'm dating Sakura- are you crazy? Does Sakura know?  
_I highly doubt Saku told Saki about this yet- she doesn't trust Saki's mental state just yet, so she is waiting._

Fine…I won't break my promise.

_Good boy._

Shut up.

**SAKURA POV**

It wasn't long until Naruto showed up, then Kakashi and Tazuna came and we were off, to where I'm not so sure yet. We traveled with Sasuke and Kakashi in the back, Naruto and I in the front and Tazuna in the middle of us.

After walking for a while, in blissful silence, I motioned for Sasuke to take my post next to Naruto so I could talk to Kakashi. He nodded and we switched places, with only a slight complaint from Naruto.

I took my spot next to Kakashi and said quietly, "Sasuke knows about M-mori sempai."

He looked at me, and nodded at the information. "He also knows about O-orochimaru," I hissed his name, glaring a hole into the ground, hating to even say his name.

At this, Kakashi actually looked surprised and gave me a look that said 'you are so lucky we are on a mission, or I would be grilling you right now.' I smiled at was going to say something else when I noticed a puddle of water on my side, and narrowed my eyes at it.

It hasn't rained at all this past week, so there shouldn't be puddles anywhere. I gave Kakashi a side glance, and he caught it and nodded, confirming my suspicion. Enemy ninja were lurking in that puddle- great.

I smirked as I heard the enemy materialize behind us, and turned when I saw Kakashi ripped to shreds and the two men then went after Naruto with their chains, and because he froze, Sasuke pulled out a shuriken and kunai and launched them at the chain, getting it stuck in the tree,

The two men tried to get their chains out, but couldn't and disconnected from them, one heading for Naruto and the other Tazuna. I ran in front of Tazuna, pumping blue chakra to my fists and sharpened them till they were pointed and when the man got close, I severed the tendons in his right arm.

"You bitch," He snarled at me. At this point Kakashi had appeared and helped Sasuke and Naruto, who had a hand injury by the looks of it, knocking out there guy and they were all looking at me defending Tazuna.

He came at me again, trying to go at me from the left side, but I raised my chakra blade instinctively to cover my face and hit him right on his neck. He gasped as he fell to the ground- dead.

I couldn't believe it- I just killed man. "No," I whispered, looking at the man, then at Tazuna to make sure he was alright, then at my team.

I couldn't say anything; I just deactivated my chakra blades and stared at the ground, finding it rather interesting. I said a small prayer up to my brother and Kami to help me, I had no idea what to do, all I could do was keep going, and that's what Mori would say.

He would hug me, then tell me that it all came with the life of being a shinobi, that I would have to kill again- accident or not. I would hold my chin up and nod, then go train with him to do what I didn't want to- kill.

And I did just that, I lifted my head up, turned to make sure Tazuna was okay and then looked at my team once more, and Naruto seemed to be in shock, as was Sasuke but he was better at hiding it. Kakashi seemed to be looking at me with a very distant look, like he was reliving something over and over again, and I would bet all my money that he was watching his first kill over and over and over again.

Naruto was the first one to break out of his trance as he then said, in a normal tone, not a good sign, "Sakura…how are you so calm about this? You just…you just killed a man."

I looked into his eyes and saw confusion and something else…it looked like fear. Naruto was afraid of me, Haruno Sakura, the girl on the team and the medic, and he was afraid of me? He was the host of the Nine Tails for crying out loud! He shouldn't be afraid of me!

"Naruto," I said in a controlled voice, not betraying my true feelings, "if I could have spared his life I would have. H-had I not intervened Tazuna-san would be dead right now. I did it because I had to, for the sake of the mission."

He seemed to lose some of the confusion and fear disappeared from his eyes, and I sighed in relief. I walked over to him, and shook my head at his injury. A poison kunai had been the cause, and Naruto is lucky I know how to contradict this poison or he would be a goner.

I grabbed a vial of antidote and injected it into his upper thigh, and began to heal his minor wound- it closed in seconds. Naruto's sigh of relief got everyone out of their trances and thoughts, and the spell was broken when Naruto hugged me.

I was surprised by this, but quickly melted into his arms, hugging him back. We broke apart after a minute of hugging and then Kakashi said, "Let's get going, we are almost at the boats to get to Wave Country. And Tazuna will tell us right now, just why he lied about the rank of this mission. "

We all looked over at him, expecting an explanation.

He was silent for a few moments before he said, "The country of Waves is a rather poor country, and even people considered 'rich' have relatively no money. And I knew there would be a few ninja looking for me, but I didn't think they would send these types of people, and I didn't have enough money for a B or A rank mission so I had to lie about it." He looked honest enough, but I noticed when he got to the ninja part, his eyes darted around for a few seconds- he was lying about it.

"Don't lie to us about the person coming after you; you have already lied to us once, so stop." I said, staring him down as he cowered away slightly.

"I-it's not safe to say here. I will tell you all on the boat, I promise." He stuttered back at me.

We all nodded, and got back into our original positions and I felt Naruto's gaze on my face. He was probably worrying about me, wondering why I was so quiet again like before I had been friends with Hinata-chan.

I wanted to talk to him, to tell him that I just couldn't take killing a man right now. And I couldn't even talk to my parents when I got home, they said they would most likely be gone at the least a month if not more, meaning Hinata was going to be my only outlet I suppose, and shishou.

I looked his way and gave him a small smile, trying to ease his tension. He seemed better when I smiled, and the mood soared a little higher, good timing too, we just got to the boats.

Kakashi got on first, the Tazuna, Naruto, me, then Sasuke. He had been quiet since the encounter with the other ninja, not unusual for him, but he seemed troubled about something- of what I'm not sure.

My musings were brought to a halt as Tazuna said, "The man who is after me is very scary, his name is Gato, I'm sure you have heard of him. He is a billionaire in the field of Marine Transport Ation."

"I know who he is…this mission just got a lot more complicated…" Kakashi stated, listening to what our client had to say.

"He might seem like a normal business owner but he is really a gangster! He is making us pay money we don't have to use his trading routs, and he will stop at nothing to murder me. If he kills me, then the bridge won't get built and then we will really have no hope left for our village. If my workers and I finish his bridge, we can trade with other countries for no money, and start saving our village- that is where you guys come in obviously."

Kakashi was quiet for a few moments before he said, "By the village rules we should only take you to the shore and that's where our mission would end. We would send higher ranked ninja to take care of this situation."

"Then you might as well send me home in a body bag, because as soon as you let me go, I'll be dead before I got home. But don't worry my grandkid Inari would weep 'grandpa, grandpa, why did you have to die!' and my daughter Tsunami will resent all of the Leaf villages' ninja! But you can live with that can't you?" Tazuna said with a display I never want to see again.

We all sweat dropped and Kakashi finally said, "I guess we can stay until the bridge gets finished. It will only be a week right?"

Tazuna did a little happy dance, and a few minutes later, the man was letting us off the boat into the Land of Waves. Tazuna and Kakashi thanked the driver, and then he was off. I looked around, and saw that the village looked rather sad and run down, but there were a good amount of people walking in the streets.

"I know a shorter rout to the house through the woods, follow me," Tazuna said, and we went into formation, Naruto and I leading and sensei and Sasuke taking up the rear.

Naruto was on edge, looking this way and that way, trying to find anything suspicious, and then he threw one of his kunai into one of the bushes on the side of the road.

We all stopped, looked at where he threw it, and sweat dropped when he picked up a white bunny in shock. A white bunny….wait, its spring, the fur is supposed to turn brown from the sun. That means, someone took care of it all winter and kept it hidden until right now.

"We aren't alone," Kakashi-sensei warned, and that's when I felt a foreign chakra and yelled, "Everyone get down, now!"

We all hit the deck, Sasuke grabbing the oblivious Naruto, and me grabbing Tazuna just in time for a very large sword to soar over our heads and imbed itself into the tree where we all just were. A man appeared on the hilt of the sword, and he had a lightly tanned skin tone, black spiked hair, a pair of dark grey stripped pants that are tucked into these camo colored leg warmers. He didn't have a shirt on, but he had another pair of that camo stuff on his arms up to his elbows. He had a sword carrier across his chest, a mask on his face, and his Mist hitai-ate….it was missing the line through the village insignia.

"Well, well, if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the boy who ran off and left the village hidden in the Mist." Sensei stated, looking at the newcomer to the group.

I looked at him as he laughed-rather evilly- and said, "If it isn't the famous Copy Cat ninja, Hatake Kakashi." He looked at us all and started laughing again and said, "And you brought a Haruno with you too! Looks like I'm going to be taking the old man and the girl!"

"Get in the Manji battle formation and protect Mr. Tazuna. This is my fight, do not interfere, that's the kind of teamwork this situation needs." Kakashi said, taking his headband off of his left eye, revealing his sharingan eye.

We got into position and I tuned out as they spoke about the sharingans' abilities because I already knew about it because of my shishous' teachings. I was brought back to the world when a thick layer of mist covered the entire area we were in, and we heard Zabuzas' voice.

"There are eight targets: throat, spinal column, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart…so many choices what vital, vulnerable place shall I choose?" He started to laugh lightly, and Kakashi's stance became ridged as he tried to pin-point where our enemy is. I looked at Naruto and Sasuke, and I saw Sasuke's trembling form and put a hand on his bone white knuckles.

He jumped at the contact but didn't look at me, so I whispered to him, "Sasuke, you have to calm down. You cannot fight with a mind that is clouded and confused; focus on the task at hand- protecting Tazuna. We all must be ready to do whatever is necessary to protect him, even if it costs someone their life, so calm down."

Kakashi turned to us all and said with one of his fake smiles, "I will never let my comrades die!"

Sasuke stopped shaking, Naruto looked more confident, and I smiled with my eyes closed listening to our surroundings. I sharpened my chakra again, making my blades and turned around just in time to see Zabuza appear behind us.

Sasuke saw me prepare my blades so he grabbed Tazuna out of the way, and I swung my right blade at my enemy.

I actually managed to scratch his arm, but he looked up and swung his huge sword at me. I didn't have enough time to dodge, so I braced myself for the impact….it hurt like hell. I flew back into the trees, and I went through one of them until I stopped and landed on the ground.

"Sakura!" I heard my team yell as they saw what just happened.

"The little bitch deserved it," Zabuza said, "but I shouldn't expect anything less from a Haruno now should I? Especially from the Princess Sakura, second prodigy of the Haruno clan." I got up, and started running at him once more. "Always second because her big brother was always first! But now that he is out of the picture, you can take over!"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" I screamed, running towards him even faster. He chuckled and said something under his breath that I didn't catch.

We got into a Taijutsu fight, until I was hit back once more, this time right at the foot of the boys. Kakashi stepped up and said, "That's enough, your fight is with me and me only now! Sasuke, Naruto! Protect Tazuna and make sure Sakura is alright."

The boys nodded, and they brought me and Tazuna over to a tree and they propped me against it. Naruto stood in front of all of us in a defensive position and Sasuke and Tazuna stood by me.

Sasuke crouched down to my level and looked at my bleeding stomach and my cuts up and down my arm from getting hit by Zabuzas' sword one too many times. I had a little bit of chakra left, so I tried to move my hand to my medical bag, but stopped when a sudden pain shot through my body. I whimpered a little, and Sasuke looked at me startled.

"M-my med-pack has ch-chakra replenishing pills, c-can you grab it for me? They are red," He nodded and grabbed one from my pack, slipping it into my mouth for me. I bit it and instantly felt better, so I smiled and started to heal myself and winced when I saw the blood stain on my new outfit: looks like it was smart of me to pack extra clothes after all.

I finished healing, and took the hand Sasuke held out to me to help me up. Then we both walked up next to a stunned silent Naruto staring at Kakashi who was stuck inside a water prison, with the real Zabuza holding the jutsu up and a clone facing us.

Naruto looked so mad, and before we could do anything he was charging Zabuza. But Naruto was careless and when he got too close he was kicked in the head, causing his headband to fall off as he tumbled back towards us.

He wasn't going to stop, that much I was sure of, especially because Zabuza was stepping on his headband- something he worked so hard for. So when he stood back up and charged him again, I smiled when I saw him clutching his headband in his hand.

"Hey…you…what's life like without eyebrows freak?" Naruto asked as blood dripped from his mouth. "Got a new listing for your Bingo Book right here! A guy who is going to be the next Lord Hokage of Konohagakure Village!" He put his hitai-ate back on, tying it tightly saying, "Uzimaki Naruto! Konoha-school **ninja!**"

"Sasuke! Listen up, I have a plan and it involves teamwork!" Naruto yelled at him making said boy and I smirk as I took position in front of Tazuna.

Zabuza sidetracked them with his story of how he became the demon of the village hidden in the Mist, scaring everyone of us out of their wits. The boys didn't even have time to react when he attacked Naruto first then Sasuke.

Naruto got back up first, and put his fingers together for the Kage-Bushin-no-jutsu. Then suddenly we were in a massive sea of Naruto clones, and they all jumped at Zabuza at once, dogpiling him. As Zabuza was getting rid of them all with one mighty powerful move, the real Naruto slid back from the force, throwing a windmill shuriken towards Sasuke. Sasuke caught it, snapped it open, and said, "Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of Shadows!" Throwing it at the right passed the clone towards the _real _Zabuza.

Zabuza retorted with, "At least this time you've had the sense to zero in on my true form…" Then catching the shuriken proceeded to call him an amateur, until he saw the second one. He was surprised, but jumped over it, but had to let Kakashi go when the second 'shuriken' turned out to be a Naruto who threw a kunai at him and managed to cut his cheek, enraging Zabuza.

Zabuza turned to throw the one he got at 'the little brat' as he calls Naruto, until Kakashi stopped the blade with his fist, causing surprise to be the dominant emotion, even from this far away, to be one Zabuzas' face.

"Nice job boys, good plan Naruto." Kakashi said, never taking his eyes away from Zabuzas'.

"Let's finish this Kakashi," Zabuza said. Then the two of them were making hand seals so fast I couldn't keep up because of my exhaustion creeping back up to my conscience. When they finished both of their attacks crashed against one another, rendering them useless. That went on for another couple of minutes before Zabuza accused Kakashi of reading his mind and then sensei finally won when he got a step ahead of him and took him out with one final move.

Zabuza was sitting against a tree, still conscience and the two of them started talking. I was just out of ear shot when suddenly; a senbon needle comes from a tree and hits him in the neck, killing him.

Wait, that shouldn't kill him, Tsunade did that to me once, it is not lethal when it's just a senbon!

I grabbed Tazuna and ran over to the rest of the group, just when Kakashi pronounced Zabuza dead.

"No," everyone looked at me, especially the one with the mask, "he isn't dead. I had this happen to me before during training- it's only to put the person into a death like _state _not really kill them. And you," I said, pointing to the masked person, "you're not a Mist hunter-nin; I vaguely remember reading about their new outfits. What is your business here!?" I demanded, getting into a protective stance in front of Zabuzas' body.

The person chuckled, and teleported right behind me, and before I could react, they whispered, "Mori-san would be proud of you Sakura-chan. It's a shame he isn't here to see your growth, but for now I have to go Sa-ku-ra." And then I felt pressure on my neck, and my vision went black.

-A few hours later-

_Inside her dream…._

_A three year old version of me was crawling after my brother who was eleven with another boy who looked kind of like a girl. He is the same age as my brother and he has mid-back length dark brown hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and a nice personality. _

_This boy's name is Haku, and he is the best of friends with my brother, Mori. They always come home from the academy together and practice their taijutsu together while I just sit there and watch them. I know when I'm 5 my mommy will enroll me into the academy here, so I can become strong like mommy, daddy, and big brother Mori. _

_Even now, Mori lets me try using him kunai and shuriken to get used to the feeling of them, and I love it. I can almost hit the center of the target now, and I can practice for five minutes without getting really winded! Mommy said that I would become a great ninja for the Mist village one day. _

**Wait, Mist village? We lived in the Mist village inner? **

_Well today I get to watch big brothers spar, and I just know he is going to win! Big brother will always be a winner in my eyes. No matter what happens, I know Mori is, and will always be, my hero! _

_By the time I got to the porch, the boys were already at it. _

_Mori and Haku were using their kunai ad were deadlocked against the others blade. Mori made the first move and swept his right leg under Haku, but Haku jumped in time to miss it completely. During big brothers off center moment, Haku kicked him under his chin, sending him over to the tree. But he got back up and charged once more, this time slicing Hakus' arm twice and getting one good kick in his stomach until Haku came back at him and sliced his cheek and kicked him in the ribs. _

_Both of them were breathing heavily as they stared the other one down, waiting for the next move. Mori had enough and pounced on him, getting a good punch to Hakus' jaw and another good kick in his stomach. _

_Haku went down, and big brother got on top of him, putting his kunai to his neck and said, "I win this time, Haku." He smiled until he felt the cool feel of another kunai against _his _neck. _

_Haku smiled and said, "Not this time Mori-san." He sighed and Haku helped him up and they smiled again as I started running towards them. When I got close enough Mori picked me up and swung me around, making me squeal with delight as I said, "Even though big brother lost, he is a winner in my book." _

_"__Of course," Mori said, holding me in his arms. I took a lock of his black hair and frowned saying, "Why doesn't big brother have pink hair like me?" _

_Haku and he laughed as Mori ruffled my hair and whispered, "Promise not to tell mom what I tell you?" _

_I nodded, wanting to know what he was going to say, "I don't have pink hair because pink hair is only for the most beautiful princesses across the lands. Do I look like a princess to you silly?" He put me down and Haku and he started to tickle me. _

_"__NOOOO, don't- don't t-t-tickle meeeeeeeeee!" I cried as I couldn't help the laughs escaping my small mouth. _

_The boys just laughed and finally stopped the assault of tickles on me. _

_That was when Haku said, "I have to go Mori." _

_They nodded at one another and before he left, Mori went and they had a whispered conversation, and before Haku left he brought out a wrapped bento box and waved as he walked to the front of the compound. _

_I was confused though; normally Haku would stay till dinner then go to where ever he went at night, coming back over the next day. _

_"__Big brother, why didn't Haku-nii stay like normal? I-is something wrong?" I asked my brother as I walked over to the step he was sitting on._

_He looked a little down, but smiled at e and said, "Haku-san is going to look for a new teacher. He won't be back for a long time, but he just couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to you. You were like his little sister Cherry, he's going to miss you and me and the rest of the family." _

_I felt tears come to my eyes and said, "B-but w-why does h-he have to l-l-leave us to f-find a new sen-sensei?" _

_Mori picked me up and put my face into the crook of his neck and let me cry as he tried to soothe me, but I wouldn't stop crying._

_When I started to stop I said, "W-what will y-you do without H-haku-nii? W-what will I do without m-my other nii-san here to pro-protect me?" _

_Mori sighed, but smiled a sad smile and said, "I don't know Cherry, but I do know that I will always be there to protect you." _

**STOP, STOP SHOWING ME THIS. MORI IS DEAD, HE ISN'T HERE TO PROTECT ME, HE ISN'T HERE TO SEE ME GROW, HE ISN'T HERE! WHY ARE YOU TORMENTING ME! STOP, PLEASE, STOP IT! **

_But little me didn't hear me and I said, "You promise me? Forever and ever?" _

_He interlocked our pinkies and said, "Forever and ever I promise to protect you, Cherry." _

**HAKU AND MORI LEAVE YOU! DON'T LISTEN TO THEM LITTLE ME! DON'T DO IT. *Crying* IT MIGHT NOT BE FAIR, BUT TURN AWAY! RUN AWAY AND NEVER RETURN SAKURA! SAKURA! JUST RUN AWAY! **

**I crumpled to the ground not wanting to see anymore, but my conscience seemed to have a different thought because a few minutes later my head was being picked up by some unseen force and what I saw was not something I was expecting. **

_My brother and I were looking at Haku in horror as he showed us his new sensei- Zabuza Momochi. The same man, who is known as the Demon of the Mist, was Hakus' new sensei, but I didn't know that then. Mori was trying to reason with him, but Haku wouldn't have it, and he just walked over to us and told us he would see us again in the future, and walked away. _

_I ran towards him yelling, "Haku-nii! Why are you leaving nii-san and Sakura-chan! What will family do without you! What will me do without you! Don't go nii-san! Don't go!" _

_But before I could get farther, Mori picked me up and was walking me back to the compound. I screamed, I cried, I punched his back telling him to let me go after my nii-san. _

**INNER WHY THE HELL CAN'T I REMEMBER ANY OF THIS! WHY IS IT COMING OUT NO- **

**I fell to the ground in my conscience and started screaming as a flash of a…of a seal flashed before my eyes. It was very intricate, with a cherry blossom petal in the middle surrounded by vines and these coma shapes in the middle, surrounding the blossom, all in crimson. They looked kind of like….no. It can't be sharingan tomoes? **

**'****But why would there be sharingan tomoes within the seal?' **

**My train of thought was lost as I felt the seal pulse and I was suddenly….**suddenly awake.

My mind didn't register what was happening at first, because all I saw was a dark blue cloth. But after a few more minutes, I realized I was being held by someone- and that someone was none other than the Uchiha Sasuke.

I couldn't understand what had led to him holding me to his chest, so I looked up at him with quizzical eyes, wondering if he could read my eyes.

"You were screaming and crying." Sasuke said, getting right to the point.

"Then why are you holding me?" I asked my voice hoarse from the screaming and crying Sasuke was talking about.

He looked slightly embarrassed as he said, "You kept yelling 'Mori' and 'Haku' and 'run away Sakura'….and it reminded me of when I had nightmares of my own. I would wake up screaming and crying, alone in my house, and I just….I wanted to make sure you weren't alone." He was blushing like mad now, and I was suddenly realized that I _liked _being held by him.

I nodded and said, "Thanks, Sasuke-san, it means a lot to me."

He looked down at me and was quiet for a time, before he nodded to himself and lifted me off him and went to the matt next to me and faced me as he fell asleep. I blushed, looking at his face he looked just like an innocent little boy. Like he didn't have a care in the world and was just sleeping the day away.

I cuddled into my little blanket, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and for the rest of the night I dreamt happy, happy thoughts.

I awoke but didn't want to open my eyes and feel the warmth I felt go away, but I knew I had to. I slowly started to open my eyes and had to hold him my gasp when I saw _Sasuke and Naruto _cuddling with me.

Sasuke had arm draped around my waist and my head was on his chest, Naruto was hugging me from behind and both of them were still asleep!

I didn't want to wake them though, normally Sasuke would be up and it would take both of us to get Naruto awake- Sasuke sleeping in though? That was unheard of. I knew that if Kakashi came in and saw us like this he would smile, giggle, and take a damn picture, but he was my only way out of this predicament.

I spiked my chakra lightly, knowing Kakashi would feel it and want to know what the hell was going on. My assumption was correct as he came barging in- yet somehow the two of them still didn't wake up- and he was opening his mouth to say something when he stopped and stared. He looked beyond shocked at my predicament, and didn't laugh and take a picture, wait….scratch that. He did take a damn picture with his flip phone, and once this mission was over I knew it would already be given to all the Jounin sensei's and members of ANBU, because Kakashi was devious and still a little mad about my little paralysis during our training the first day.

Then after my puppy dog eyes- and another damn photo of those- he sighed and walked up to us on the floor. I had no idea what he was going to do until he said, "Naruto, ramen is waiting for you down stairs! Sasuke, Itachi is getting away with Sakura!"

And suddenly the two boys were jumping up and wide awake, well at least they tried to. Their hands were tangled in my blanket and their legs were intertwined with mine, so the just struggled.

At least until they saw that they were stuck on, me. They both turned bright shades of red that matched my tomato one and they started to untangle themselves (as sensei just kept snapping photos). When we were all finally free I just smiled and said, "Come on boys, let's go get some breakfast downstairs."

I wanted to be mad- should be mad- but I couldn't be mad at my boys. They obviously didn't do it on purpose or else they wouldn't have reacted like they did, so I might as well make some breakfast. Some bacon, eggs, and toast would be nice for everyone, and this way Tsunami doesn't have to cook for once.

I made it downstairs and I saw Tsunami getting ready to cook, but I put a hand on her shoulder and said, "No need to cook this morning. I'll be making some toast, eggs, and bacon for you all, so go sit and have a break Tsunami-chan!"

She wanted to say she wanted to cook, but I could see she was tired from her eyes and she smiled and thanked me and went to go lay down I suppose. I grabbed the pans and greased them and put them on the stove to wait for them to warm up. While that was happening I put four pieces of toast down and went back over to the pans.

Hm, I knew I had to keep making toast, but I was only one person. Aha! I smiled and made a clone of myself and put it to work at the toaster and I started on the eggs and bacon. The bacon was done first so I put the huge wad of it on the plate, and finished up the eggs just as the toast was done. I smiled when I brought the three huge plates out and called, "Boys, Tsunami-chan, breakfast is ready!"

After only a few minutes the small boy I assumed was Inari, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna were at the table digging in after saying thanks to me for making it. Inari and Naruto seemed weird around one another, but I shook it off and dispelled my clone. I made a plate of food and walked away and Naruto asked, "Where you going Sakura-chan? You didn't even eat yet!"

I sighed and said, "Tsunami-san was going in to take a nap, so I figured I would leave the food on her end table."

"Oh, okay," He answered then went back to stuffing his face; I swear he eats like a pig!

I shook my head as I walked down the hall and saw a door that was slightly ajar and figured she was in there. I walked in and sure enough she was sleeping on the bed, so I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder as I put the plate down.

"Tsunami-chan, "I shook her shoulder a little harder, "Tsunami-chan, I brought food for you, it will be right he-", and I was cut off as 'Tsunami' put her hand around my mouth and her facial appearance changed to that of Haku's.

When my eyes widened and he sensed I wasn't hostile, he let go of my mouth and I jumped into his arms. I gave him my biggest hug as I whispered, "I remember you…Haku-nii. I remember but…there is a seal in place. I cannot remember anything before the Leaf village…"

He seemed shocked for a minute, but then he returned my hug and said, "You've grown, Princess Sakura."

I laughed a humorless laugh and said, "I haven't been called that since Mori passed away."

Haku just hugged me harder after that and said, "I know I should have come to the funeral, but Zabuza would not allow it, he forbade me from going to the Leaf at all. I was so confused though because he used to talk about being friends with your parents a few years back… But I didn't want to disobey him. I-I'm sorry Sakura-san. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I would like to ask…I would like to ask your teacher to bring Zabuza and I back to your village!"

He let me go when he asked and stared at me, waiting for a reaction. I was shocked to say the least, but I did like the thought of Haku-nii being so close again…

Haku got down on the floor, hands on the ground and said, "I want to make up for lost time imoto. And I would like to honor Mori-san's death with me protecting you and helping grow stronger. I know it is what Mori would have wanted if he was alive- for you to be happy, strong, and protected." He looked up at me and I knew I had tears in my eyes as I looked at my old nii-san. My old best friend, my old protector, and started to cry.

I nodded and whispered, "I want you to come home with us, but that means telling my team and village more about me. I didn't really give them much when we first arrived and I didn't really have friends for a while…Mori was the only person I would smile for 24/7, all day every day. But when he died I just…I felt like I had died with him, but I put up a façade so people wouldn't worry. But I never told my team about my brother- only a five people know who I'm friendly with, and that's counting my parents. I just, don't know if I can tell them my story about Mori now…" I trailed off as Haku closed the small space between us and hugged me just like my brother would.

We were silent for a while; the only sounds were my hiccups as I tried to stop the tears from flowing down my face. It took me a few minutes, and then I wiped my eyes and stepped away from my nii-san's best friend and looked him in the eyes.

"I want you to come back with Zabuza-san, and then we will talk to my team about…about our history." I finally say, taking his hand into my own.

He nodded his head and said, "I will talk to Zabuza-kun about it…it might be a few days before we return. But know that even if he does not agree…I will go back with you. I will not leave my imoto alone any longer. I swear on my honor and your brothers' grave- I will go back to Konoha Village with you and protect you until the day either one of us is dead."

I smiled a broken smile and just nodded my head. He took his hand from mine, brushed the hair out of my face and wiped under my eyes with his thumbs.

"Don't cry, Princess," Haku said, "Mori and I always hated it when you cried. You know you look like crap when you cry Saku," He teased me and I wacked his hands away as I cracked a smile and said, "Well run back to Zabuza and try getting him to agree to come back. I don't want my team mates being hurt by him; he won't like me when I'm mad."

My jab made him somber as he nodded and teleported out of the room to god knows where. I shook my head and walked out of the room, heading back to the main living area to see Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke sitting on the couch watching the TV, most likely waiting for me so we could go train.

"Your back Sakura-chan! Now we can go train!" Naruto yelled, proving my thoughts correct as I smiled my fake smile and followed the boys to a forest. Kakashi had a crutch under his arm because of the strain on his body- I'll have to heal that later- so he wasn't as fast walking wise, but he still had the lead because we had no idea where he was going.

We stopped in front of three trees that are damn tall, and Kakashi decided to speak.

"In light of what has happened recently, I have decided to train you guys so you can be a little more prepared for what is to come." He let a moment of silence pass before he continued, "As we all know, thanks to Sakura, Zabuza is not dead, and neither is his little pet Haku. I want us to work on our chakra control. I want you to climb to the top of these trees."

"That's easy!" Naruto said, about to walk up to the tree and jump up the tree, until I grabbed his ear and sighed saying, "Not jump up the tree Naruto, walk up the tree with no hands, only chakra and your feet."

"That is correct Sakura," Kakashi said with his signature eye crinkle to let you know he was smiling under that damned mask of his.

"Now start," He said, throwing us each a kunai, "and mark how high you get before you have to jump down. And you might want to get a running start to build your momentum, so focus on gathering chakra to your feet and you can start."

We all nodded and I walked over to the tree in the middle, the tallest one, and smirked.

**_I guess it's a good thing that we train all the time with Hina-chan on this. Now we can upstage the boys again! _**

_Very true Inner, very true. _

I grabbed the kunai, and took to running up the tree, and going all the way up to the top of the tree. "This isn't that hard boys, I made it up here on my first try!" I giggled and heard the boys gasp.

Then Kakashi had to bait them and say, "Well it looks like the only girl on the team has the best chakra control in the group. Naruto, she seems to have a better chance at being the next Hokage and Sasuke, she seems to be the strongest one to take out the person she wants to kill."

I could feel the killing intent in the air, mingling with the determination of my two teammates.

But I didn't care because the view from up here was amazing, and it triggered a memory from when I was four.

_~Forgotten Memory~_

_It was Mori and I, and he was giving me a piggy back ride up a mountain. It was one of the few days that it wasn't raining- which were only about 6 or 7 times out of the year, and this time Mori-nii said he wanted to show me something. _

_He said, "We're almost there imoto, just a few more minutes." _

_I nodded and held onto his neck with my little four year old hands and giggled at the feel of his hair on my hands. He laughed at me as he brushed some of his unruly short black spiky hair out of his eyes._

_Then he picked me up as he came to a stop and put his hands over my eyes as he led me forward. We stopped moving and he let my eyes go. I gasped at the sight; it was beautiful, breathtaking scenery. _

_It looked over the entire Mist village and beyond. We were at the tallest part in the village and I could see the whole thing! I felt so small compared to it. _

_"__Pretty, isn't it Saku?" Mori said, looking over the village with me. _

_I shook my head and said, "It's not pretty nii-san, it's beautiful! It's as pretty as mama!" _

_He laughed at that and said, "Of course it is, our moms the prettiest girl out there, and you come in close second." He picked me and put me on his shoulder as he and I laughed he turned his back to the city and snapped a picture of us together. _

_"__Now let's head home before mom freaks out and comes after us and dad has to hold her back." My brother said as he started to run down the mountain, just like he knew I loved. I loved the way the air went through my hair and the way I could only see a blur because my brother was so fast. _

_~End Forgotten Memory~_

It brought tears to my eyes because it was one of the times it was just me and Mori having a brother-sister day.

I felt a presence next to me and turned to my right to see Kakashi-sensei next to me. He always seemed to show up whenever I needed someone, but he had to stop that. I had Hina-chan to confine in; I cannot get to close to these guys because every person I get close to gets hurt.

Not this time, these guys are too important; they need to stay safe and away from me.

**_Saku, you know you're not making the right decision. You guys have been a team for what- three weeks now? And you already have ties with them and you know you can't let them go. The Third even knows, so please, for me and everyone else, do not cut these ties. _**

_But what if they get hurt? Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sama can take care of themselves along with the Third. I can protect Hina-chan, but what about them? _

**_You know they can take care of themselves, plus do you think they would let you cut their ties? Naruto would yell your ear off, Sasuke would actually CARE for once, and Kakashi would have to tell the Third you were distancing yourself from him and the Third would have to talk to you and you know Tsunade-sama would kick your ass thoroughly. _**

_…__.fine, only because I really don't need the Third and Tsunade on my ass for being stubborn. _

"Hello sensei, what did you need?" I asked him, looking back to the scenery.

He was silent for a few moments before he said, very quietly, "You were thinking about him weren't you?"

I was shocked to hear him say that, but knew that, especially because he had known my brother, he would know when I was thinking about him. I was going to answer when I felt a sharp pain go through my back. I knew it was the seal acting up- probably from the memory a few moments prior, but it hurt like hell!

I gasped and grabbed my right shoulder. The seal was right on my shoulder blade, so the pain was even worse as my face scrunched up in pain, and Kakashi instantly noticed.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" He was on edge, probably because he has no idea what's going on.

I grunted and had a mental debate over telling Kakashi about the seal that I had just found out existed, or brushing it off like nothing had happened.

**_Don't be stupid, he knows something is up- you're clutching you shoulder in pain when you walked up a tree without your hands, anyone would be suspicious. _**

And I knew she was right, so I looked up at Kakashi and said, "When I was unconscious in Tazuna-sans house, I was in a dream. It had me, my brother and Haku- the masked boy with Zabuza-in it." I took a deep breath and continued, "In this dream I was only three years old, and Haku and my brother were 11 at the time. But as the dream went on, I realized it was a memory- a memory of my past before my parents and brother and I came to the Leaf. And when I was forced out of my memory, a seal flashed before my eyes." I paused and pushed my sleeve down to show him the crimson seal.

Kakashi was speechless, and before he could recover I said, "I have this memory block so I cannot remember anything before I came to the village, except for things that are slipping through the cracks." I let it all sink in before I gave him my final revelation.

"Who gave you that seal?" sensei whispered, in awe after what I told him.

"I'm not completely certain, but, they had to know my family well enough to get by my parents and brother-someone they trusted. And it had to be an Uchiha."


End file.
